warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunted
This is a collab between Dawn, and Firey. Enjoy! Prologue: Silver lay on the shore, panting. Her kits were playing, but she still felt hot and tired. There was a drought, and Flash had gone hunting. Life was not going well. Flash came trotting over. "There is barely any prey here. I don't think we can live here anymore." Silver sighed, "We can't live here anymore, but I cannot move. This drought has left me tired, and I don't have the strength to set out on a journey. Plus, our kits won't make it that far." "But I can't just live here and let you die. If you can't leave, then I will take the kits somewhere else, and come back for you. Alright?" Flash curled his tail around Silver. Silver closed her eyes, "And where will you take Fire and Smoke?" Flash mewed softly, "To the Clans. They will get care from the Clans." Fire mewed fiercely, struggling against her father's grip. they had said goodbye to Silver, but Fire didn't want to leave her. "I don't want to leave Silver! Take her along!" Fire protested, licking Silver's body. Silver murmured, "Be safe, Fire. I am too tired to leave this place. You must head for the Clans. Goodbye my little Fire." Fire wailed. She buried her head into her mother's fur. Breathing in her scent once more. "Flash. Can't we wait with Silver, just for a little more while?" Flash understood. His kit wanted to stay with her mother until she died. "Of course,my love. Of course." Silver beckoned for Fire and Smoke to come closer, "Stay with me. Remember me when I leave." Moons later, Fire was licking Silver's fur. Suddenly, Silver let out a sigh, "StarClan is calling for me. Fire, Smoke, take care of yourselves." Fire let out an anguished wail, "No! Silver! Don't leave!" "I must. Goodbye my kittens." Acting as one, Fire and Smoke buried their noses into their mother's fur, mewing, "Goodbye mother." They breathed their mother's scent one more time, and watched as Silver let out her final breath, then died. The small squeal broke out in the middle of the night, the light from the open moon beamed down on a tiny kit named Sage. "Mom!" She squeaked again and again. Her mothers clear eyes opened up as she meowed, "What is it dear?" Sage loved to listen to her mothers soft voice, she wanted to hear it forever. She squirmed her way under her mother Luciana's paws. "Mum?" Sage's small voice broke the silence once more. "Yes?" Luciana purred, blindly staring down at Sage. "Where do you go when you die, where did papa go?" Sage meowed hoarsly. "Y-Your father, w-well he's in StarClan my dear. but s-since you have MistClan blood then you will go there to one day, my little kit. But don't worry about dying now." She finally blurted out. "M-mum..." Sage barely mewed before she drifted into sleep. The next morning Sage woke up in a clear alley, her mother had disappeared. "Mum!" Sage screamed out, seeing blood stains around they're twoleg mat. Sage had woke up under a dumpster, it had confused her but as she say clumps of fur and blood, she started to understand. She had started to remember what had happened last night. "Oh look at the pretty kitty!" A dog growled grimly, staring at Luciana. '' ''"Get away from me!" She hissed back at the pittbull who threatened her. '' ''Luciana slid Sage underneath the dumpster and stood up, hissing. '' ''"Now why would I do that?" The large dog barked and stepped closer. '' ''He smiled and tackled the weak she-cat, tearing his canines through her neck. Making Luciana screech in pain. '' ''Sage opened her eyes and looked over at her mother. "Mum!" She screamed and ran out. "Oh so thats what you were protecting, a little kit." The dog sunk its teeh into the kits scruff and threw her against the wall. '' ''Sage lost conscious as she was thrown back under the dumpster. '' "Mum! MUM!" Sage screamed out, searching for any signs of her. She heard a low growl come from the corner of the alley as the same dog stepped out. He ran towards her, but she ran faster, her long but small legs were built for agility. "Get away you monster!" She yelled as she reached the forest, heading for the clans. "I have to finish the job! For Fang!" The dog growled as he caught up to her and sank his teeth into her scruff, shaking her back and forth. "Help! Help!" Sage squeaked, struggling. A smell arose in her nose, ''cats! '' The smell grew greater as cats, until a group of clan cats showed up, chasing the dog away. Sage lifted her head in pain. ''Mom, please.. One of the cats walked up to her and asked if she was ok, Sage didn't respond. They picked her up and meowed "Your coming with us." I made it, I made it to the clans... Chapter One: Firepaw Firepaw stood at the shore, thinking about her past. She remembered Silver, who had died of the hunger and sheer tiredness. Firepaw shivered as she remembered the rest of the journey. "Fire? Fire? Wake up. We need to go now." "Huh?" Fire had asked, "Where are we going?" She got up and stretched. Oh. Yeah. She remembered now. Silver had died, and the three of the were heading for the Clans. Smoke was sitting to one side, barely breathing. His breath was ragged, and his chest heaved for breath. Fire whispered, "Flash, what is happening to Smoke?" She trembled against Flash's strong body, hoping Smoke was okay. She and her brother had not been very close, but they had still cared for each other. Firedid not want him to die. Flash pressed against her reassuringly, mewing, "StarClan is taking him, Fire. We need to be strong for him."' ''"No!" Fire let out a wail. This made Smoke flinch, then he relaxed again. A small mew came out of Smoke as his chest heaved once more. Then it was still. '' ''Fire wailed to the open sky, "Why? Why Smoke? Why did you have to take him?" Flash murmured, "Now, now. StarClan has its reasons, and everyone has to die at some time. You know that." Fire looked into her father's eyes. "But why now? When we just lost Silver?" Flash shrugged sadly, "I don't know, my little Fire. I don't know. Now let's bury Smoke and move on towards the Clan." Fire nodded, then padded to Smoke, "Goodbye Smoke. Goodbye brother." The memory sent another shudder through Firepaw. She hated thinking about her family. It left her in sacks. Firepaw had to be strong, for the good of the Clans, and for the good of the spirits of her family. "Fire, it is time to go." Fire slumped her shoulders, crying at the foot of her brother and her mother's graves. They had to go. They had to. Why? Flash nudged her gently along the path. She unwillingly padded forward, casting one last look at her beloved mother and brother. "Rest well, Silver, Smoke." They headed along the sandy trail, walking for man days. Fire collasped on the side, panting. She was too tired to continue. Flash sensed her tiredness, and sat next to her. Suddenly, a weird, new scent washed over them. Flash tensed and hissed, "Quick, hide in that bush!" He pointed at a single bush with his tail. Fire leapt into the bush and peeked out. Flash was facing a vicious fox. The fox growled and lunged forward. Flash screamed as the fox ripped open a wound on his shoulder. He clawed desperatly, trying to kill the fox. '' ''Fire didn't want to see Flash die, so she charged at the fox, determined to defeat it. It bit her shoulder and began to claw her instead. She let out a yowl of pain. If she was going to die, she was going to take this fox with her. At least in StarClan, she got to see Silver and Smoke. But she was not to die that day. Flash knocked Fire out of the way, sceraming, "Run! Fire, run for your life!" Fire didn't move. She was rooted to the spot. She watched as Flash was torn apart by the fox, leaving Flash bleeding heavily. Suddenly, cats began streaming out of the undergrowth, chasing the fox away. Fire didn't care about the cats or the fox, the only thing that mattered was to get to her father. She walked forward and buried her nose into his fur, breathing in his scent one more time. But he was already dead. Gone like all the others. Fire whispered, "Goodbye Flash. May StarClan light your path." '' ''May the stars sing in your ears, May the light shine on your head. Let your life flow on, And live like you were young. Chapter Two: Littlepaw Littlepaw looked at the sun set, remembering all the times when her and her mother sat together and watched it go down. They did everything together, until that unfaithful day. She could still remember the dog attack, and the death of her mother. She extended her claws in anger as she padded over to a training tree and sliced her claws through it. "Wow, angry much?" Her friend Icepaw meowed, glaring at her. "You know I'm here for you right?" He meowed plainly and stood next to her. Littlepaw lowered her head and started to cry. Her tears were like acid burning through Icepaw's skin. "Please..Littlepaw stop!" He growled and knocked her over. He towered over her, but she only looked away. What can I do? No, I'm worthless, I can't do anything to help her. ''He thought to himself. Littlepaw stared at Icepaws worried expression and pulled him down to her. "Its ok." She whispered and slid away from under him. She stared at the sky and silently wished. "Mom, I hope your in StarClan.." She walked back to camp and ran into her friend Firepaw, seeing tears in her eyes and laid her tail on her shoulder and meowed "Remember, we're going to be strong together." Littlepaw smiled and nosed her as they walked back to camp. She reached the apprentices den and laid down, hoping that Icepaw found a spot next to her. The day later, she found a soft white body curled around her. ''Icepaw.. She loved this tom to much to see him in pain for her. She decided to be cheerful for him, and Firepaw. Littlepaw laid down and licked her paws clean, ridding them of the blood from the mouse she had just eaten. She stood up and followed her mentor Cleardrop out of the camp, with Icepaw and Firepaw following behind her. "So what do you think were gonna learn about today?" Firepaw chirped out, grinning at Littlepaw and shifting her eyes towards Icepaw. Littlepaw made a meek little whine as she meowed "I don't know!" She whisked her tan tail around Icepaw's head and giggled. Icepaw only reacted with and bump of his hip, "Just wait until we fight each other today." He meowed and licked his shoulder. They made it to the training place as Icepaw and Firepaw tackled each other, making Littlepaw a bit jealous. "First up for battle, Firepaw and Icepaw. Ha, what are the odds." Flickerlight, Icepaw's mentor remarked and sat down, ready for the fight. "No claws." He repeated and began the fight. Firepaw ran at Icepaw, only to be tripped by him. He smirked at her and pounced, landing on her. Firepaw squealed and shoved him off. Soon enough she knocked him down and growled. "Your a lunatic." She batted her paws at his belly and whispered "Call for mercy so you and Littleplaw can fight." "I may be, but I'm Littlepaw's lunatic." He replied and shoved her off, calling for mercy. "Now for Icepaw and Littlepaw." Cleardrop preached and sat down, with Firepaw at her side. Littlepaw blushed a bit as Icepaw rushed at her and knocked her over, laying on her as he growled "Come'on show some effort." Littlepaw twisted away from him and nipped him on the nose. "Im not as weak as you think Icepaw!" She growled out and pounced on him, they both giggled. Icepaw twisted around her and licked her on the nose. "Now, now..I'll go easy on you." "Easy, I'm sure I deserve better." She meowed and pounced on him, holding him down. "Ok, the fights over, you all did good, you may go back to camp now." Cleardrop meowed and continued to chat with Flickerlight. Icepaw twined his tail with Littlepaw's, and brushed pelts with her as they all walked back to camp. Chapter Three: Firepaw Icepaw. Littlepaw's love. Firepaw loved to mess with Littlepaw. It made Littlepaw happier, and it took her thoughts off of her family. Firepaw wanted to stop thinking about them. Firepaw remembered her apprentice ceremony. Duskstar had mewed, "Fire, step forward. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Firepaw.Your mentor will be...' 'Frostflower." Firepaw had turned to look at Frostflower. Her eyes seem to harden, then softened. "Okay, I am kind of strict, because I want to make sure you become the best warrior you can be." Firepaw nodded, then followed Frostflower to the apprentice den. "Here, you can sleep and meet others." And that was where Firepaw met Ice paw and of course, Littlepaw. '' Firepaw stretched, waiting for Frostflower to come out. Finally she did, and Cleardrop and Flickerlight were right behind her. They signaled to their apprentices, Littlepaw and Icepaw. They scampered over, giggling to each other. I glared at Littlepaw, then flicked my gaze to Icepaw. She growled playfully, and whispered, "Don't you dare!" Firepaw smiled to her, waving her tial in front of Icepaw's muzzle, making his nose twitch. Littlepaw glared at her, trying to make her stop. Then, Firepaw moved her tail away, making Icepaw shudder. He let out a huge sneeze, and Firepaw burst out laughing. She rolled on the ground, clutching her stomach. Littlepaw let out a snarl and leapt on her. "How dare you!" Firepaw rolled her over and laughed, "I dare! It was hilarious!" Flickerlight gently held them apart, "Now, now. Unless you don't want to go hunting, we could stay here..." "Hunting!" With that word said, both apprentices jumped to attention. Icepaw began to snicker. Littlepaw glared at him, making him guffaw. He was laughing so hard that Flickerlight made to roll him into the brambles to make him stop laughing. Firepaw and Littlepaw managed not to laugh this time. They finally settled down to go hunting. But Firepaw could see that Frostflower and Cleardrop were still trying not ot laugh. In fact... "Hahaha!" Cleardrop bust out laughing, and dropped to the ground, holding her stomach. Frostflower stared at Cleardrop, trying to laugh. Finally, unable to hold it, Frostflower piled onto Cleardrop, laughing. Firepaw's eyes grew wider by each second. Flickerlight was smiling too. Then, he too started to guffaw, falling on top of Cleardrop and Frostflower. All three apprentices stared at each other, wondering what was making their mantors do this. "You faces... right now..." Cleardrop managed. And that set off the bomb. All three apprentices fell on top of their mentors, unable to stop laughing. Chapter 4: Littlepaw Littlepaw giggled as they all stood up. Flashpaw and his mentor Leafshard padded up to the laughing stack and meowed "Cleardrop, Flickerlight, Frostflower! Get ahold of your selves!" She glared down at all of them. "And Icepaw, Littlepaw and Firepaw, get to training!" She barked orders around like a mad dog. Littlepaw saw Firepaw staring at Flashpaw so she blurted out. "Oooh! Firepaw likes Flashpaw! Firepaw likes Flashpaw!" "No, its nothing like that!" Firepaw growled, blushing. "Then why are you blushing? Hmmm?" Littlepaw questioned as they went out for a hunt. "Well...I don't like being called out!" Firepaw retorted and stared at her paws. "Its ok, I like you too." Flashpaw meowed, walking up to her. Making her cheeks hot red. Littlepaw giggled, but felt a bit lonely, Icepaw was wandering near Flashpaw, like a lost puppy. ''I'm right here you jerk! '' Littlepaw walked faster as Frostflower meowed " You will be working in pairs. Icepaw and Firepaw, and Flashpaw and Littlepaw." Firepaw winked at her, and padded off, with Icepaw staring at Littlepaw with disappointed eyes. "I wish we were paired up." He meowed and padded off. "So Flashpaw.. do you like Firepaw?" She asked him as they padded deeper into the forest. Flashpaw looked away, blushing. "Yeah, acually a lot." "Oh thats nice..does Icepaw ever talk about me?" She asked curiously. Littlepaw twitched her ears. "Oh, all the time! Actually! He never STOPS talking about you! Its so annoying!" Flashpaw meowed and glared at her. "But does F-Firepaw, talk about me?" Littlepaw giggled and nodded. "We should at least catch something." She meowed as she paused to listen to the scuffling of a mouse. Littlepaw bent down and crept up on the mouse, not knowing Flashpaw was on the other side. She sprung and landed on the tom, after he had already caught it. "Agh!" Littlepaw squeaked and rolled off him laughing. "Hehe.. Sorry Littlepaw." He meowed and gave her a quick lick on the nose. Littlepaw smirked and purred as she and Flashpaw padded farther off. Soon after, she caught a mouse and a vole, while Flashpaw caught a hare. "Nice catch!" She exclaimed, not saying that they both brought it down. Flashpaw smiled and dragged it back to the training area. They waited for Icepaw and Firepaw to return. Chapter Five: Firepaw Icepaw and Firepaw strolled around, sniffing around for prey. She noticed that Icepaw kept scooching away from Firepaw, as if Firepaw was an enemy warrior. Sniffing the air once more, Firepaw froze. "Icepaw." She hissed, "Come over here." Icepaw slid over to her, whispering, "What is it?" "Do you smell that? That weird rotten smell that is making my tongue curl!" Firepaw hissed, trying to make Icepaw understand. Icepaw sniffed, then crouched back down, "Are you sure? I don't seem to- wait. I smell it now, we have to get back to the others!" Together, acting as one, they raced back toward their mentors. They heard rustling behind them, but that just made them run faster and faster, until... "AGH!" Flashpaw struggled underneath Firepaw. She sheepishly got off him and licked her ruffled fur. Icepaw, in his hast to hurry away, had barreled into Littlepaw, making her squeal. Firepaw and Icepaw relaxed a little as they realized that the danger had past. Frostflower padded out and frowned, "Why are we in a heap instead of hunting?" Icepaw began to gabble, "We saw a- I mean we heard- no we smelled something- something..." Leafshard, the strict mentor of Flashpaw's asked, "Hold on. Slow down. Firepaw, would you care to explain?" Firepaw nodded and hurriedly mewed, "We were hunting, Icepaw and I-" Leafshard growled, "I know that! Get to the important part!" Firepaw mewed, "Of course, of course... So we were hunting, and-" "Stop repeating! Hurry, if it is danger, then we don't have much time left." Leafshard was starting to get annoyed. Firepaw hissed in frustration, "WE WERE IN DANGER!" She turned away and stopped talking. Leafshard huffed and mewed, "Finally, now let's get back to camp." She stalked off, and the rest padded glumly behind her. Firepaw whispered to Flashpaw, "How do you stand her?" Flashpaw started, then looked at her, "Well, I just try to impress, her and try to ignore her harshness. It kind of works." "Kind of? You have to-" "Less talking! We need to hurry back to camp! Silently!" Leafshard yowled. Firepaw whispered in Flashpaw's ear, "Then why aren't we running back to camp, instead of walking?" He giggled and brushed against Firepaw. Finally, they reached the camp, and Leafshard went up the Highrock to report to Blackstar. Blackstar came down, with his medicine cat, Fernshade, at his side. Fernshade mewed softly, "That smell you sniffed, Firepaw and Icepaw, means you are in danger." "Only the hunted ones can smell it..." Chapter Six: Littlepaw Littlepaw was still out in the woods, she had been determined to catch some prey for the clan. A sharp stench passed her nostrils, which made her snout crinkle up in annoyance. The small she-cat ignored it and crouched down, thinking that she scented a squirrel. She crawled around a tree and saw a fuzzy tail flicking back and forth. ''Mmm... squirrel... '' Littlepaw bunched up her muscles and sprang towards her prey, but it escaped from her paws and battered its way up a nearby tree. "Mouse-dung!" She clawed the ground and crouched down once more barreled towards a mouse. She knocked into something else, it was a rogue. She squealed and jumped backwards, trying to escape its glare. Littlepaw jumped to her paws and darted off. ''That smell, is that what I was smelling? Or.... '' Littlepaw crashed into camp, landing on Firepaw in the process. "Firepaw! I ran into a rogue! RUN!" She manage to choke out before they both ran towards camp, Littlepaw was shaking with fear. "We're O.K now right?" She questioned the anxious Firepaw, who nodded. Icepaw snaked around the corner and jumped on Littlepaw, who flung around and slashed the side of his face with her claws. "Icepaw!" She shrieked, seeing blood. The tom stumbled backwards and winced at his stinging cheek. "What was that for?" The tom whined, holding a patch of moss on his small wound. "I'm sorry! I-I just thought you were a rogue! You scared me out of my pelt!" Littlepaw paniced. Firepaw and Flashpaw reared up behind Littlepaw, both appearing by her side. "Littlepaw, did you smell anything, weird perhaps?" Littlepaw nodded. "Weird." Icepaw questioned as he knew he smelt the same thing. Along with Flashpaw and Firepaw. "Um this might sound weird, but, why are you all staring at me?" Littlepaw whined as the three eyed her anxiously. "Did this so called rogue say ''anything ''to you?" Firepaw paced around a bush, worried. "Well, I think I heard him say, hunted''." Littlepaw only remembered that one word. The three other cats eyes stretched wide as the pulled Littlepaw back to came. "We need to see the medicine cat." The all meowed at once. "W-what? W-why? Is there something wrong with me?" Littlepaw questioned quickly. "No." Icepaw answered. "Well, then, why are we going?" Littlepaw was too scared to question them any farther. "Because, I think we're part of a prophecy." Flashpaw mewed grimly. His expression was almost blank, which was a surprise for him. They entered Leafshade's den, anxious to see what she had to say about it. "Yes, you four are apart of a prophecy. Yet, I don't know what yet." The medicine cat informed them while tending to Mousefur, a sick queen. "Well, when you find out more about it, tell us." Littlepaw meowed and stomped off, curious about why she, out of all cats, was apart of the prophecy. Icepaw prowled up behind her and sat down, Littlepaw was caught in thought as she glanced at him. "You ok?" He asked. Littlepaw nodded slowly and sighed, "Icepaw, what if- What if I'm apart of this prophecy because of my past?" The tom made a breathy sigh as he spoke, "Littlepaw, nothing should matter about that, all of the cats in that clan love you for you... especially me." Icepaw continued to stare at her. Littlepaw tucked her tail around his back and shifted closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Oh Icepaw.." A rogue watched them a little ways behind, his eyes were glowing red, yet he turned and walked off. You are apart of something big, kit. Chapter Seven: Firepaw Firepaw tried to slow down her breathing. "Flashpaw, Icepaw, what you said back there. Does that mean you smelled it too?" Both toms nodded. Firepaw wanted to sink to the ground and cry. "Remember what Fernshade said? 'Only the hunted ones can smell it'." Icepaw pawed at the ground. "It wasn't just a rogue smell. It smelled like rotten prey and the Thunderpath." Flashpaw nodded. "That's exactly what I breathed in too. Isn't that the smell you sniffed yesterday when you were with Icepaw?" "Exactly." Firepaw concluded. "All four of us smelled it, which means we're in danger. We're the 'hunted'." Littlepaw, who was silent this entire time, let out a little wail. "What are we going to do? There's no way the four of us can escape whatever's hunting us. This prophecy, what's it about?" Icepaw narrowed his eyes. "I think we're part of something. These rogues want us for a reason, which means they need us for something. Maybe we need to find out what by being captured." A rogue voice laughed. "You have no choice, little ones. You are all coming with me." Firepaw whipped around, her claws unshealthed. "Stay back, rogue!" She snarled. "No one's taking anyone." The rogue only laughed. "Why make it so difficult when your destiny lies with us?" Littlepaw shrieked when another rogue grabbed her from behind. Icepaw snarled as he tried to fight off the tom who was snatching him. Firepaw hissed and started to yowl for help. But no one came. Flashpaw was the only one left. He stared wide-eyed as the rogues ignored him. But he smelled the scent too... "We have all three Hunted apprentices. That is good. Our operation will continue successfully." The leading rogue flicked his tail, and started to walk away. Firepaw twisted around, and mouthed. "Run away from the Clan. Hide!" To Flashpaw. The tom nodded, but he stared sorrowfully at Firepaw a moment longer. Her eyes welled with tears, but in the next moment, Flashpaw was gone. The rogues dragged the three of them to somewhere silent and secretive. "Boss, we have brought you the Hunted." "Bring them forward." A white tom eyed the three of them with hasty eyes. "Where is the fourth?" He growled, glaring at the others. "Where is the fourth Hunted apprentice?" The leading tom paled. "You mean there's another out there that can see where we are?" "Yes," the white tom hissed. "He is the only one who knows and can see where our fortress is. You fools! Weren't there four apprentices together?" The gray tom lowered his head. "I-I d-didn't notice h-him." The white tom only snorted. "Send three patrols out to look for him. We must have all four to complete our mission. Am I understood?" "Yes." The three apprentices were shoved into a cave with three guards on them. Firepaw stared miserably around at her cell and she sighed. Icepaw and Littlepaw were whispering to each other, and Firepaw knew they were in love. But her love, Flashpaw, was gone. Out in the forest, their only hope. Firepaw knew he was going to save them because he had to, but she just wished that he was with her now. We're trapped, the Hunted has been hunted down... Chapter Eight: Littlepaw "Icepaw.. I-I'm scared." Littlepaw managed to choke out before tears filled in her eyes. She acted strong, but in her worst moments, when she didn't have the strength, everything at the moment could instantly destroy her very determination to continue leading her hard life. "Littlepaw you have to stay strong." Icepaw replied, wrapping a protective tail around the she-cat. His white fur stood out in the small clearing. Icepaw was tempted to grab his lover and run off, but with the size of each rogue, he knew he would never have a chance. Littlepaw's eyes glowed with utter fear as she pressed herself against Icepaw, her paws trembled, shaking against the soft, damp dirt. "Where are we?" She asked, her voice was a bit louder. Littlepaw straightened her posture, picking her broad head up as she faced the largest rogue. Just remember mum and you'll be okay She told herself, before the hair on her spine began to stretch upwards. "Where are we?" She asked the leader with a low growl, her eyes narrowed with agitation as she patiently awaited an answer from the tom. The leader didn't respond, he only gazed at her with a deadly glare. "Don't challenge him Hunted." One of the other rogues threatened, taking a step towards Littlepaw. "Why are we hunted, my name is Littlepaw, and I am not your hunt.. Fox heart!" Littlepaw began to snarl, her long tail lashed back and forth in anger. "I won't stand for this!" The rogue jumped at her, sinking his long, jagged claws into her white fur. Littlepaw made a small sound of surprise, but she fought back, throwing the Tom off quickly. "Stop this!" The leader roared, tossing the other rogue to the side with a large paw. "They are the Hunted, remember?" He added hastily. (I will add more on my phone) Category:Fan Fictions Category:Takeachance32's Fanfiction's Category:Cchen3's Fanfics